tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Triple Threat
Triple Threat (wörtlich: "Dreifache Bedrohung") ist ein Alien aus dem Jahr 2105, ein ehemaliger Pro-Wrestler und derzeitiger Dieb, und ein Feind der Turtles. Dieser Charaker wurde speziell für die 2003 Zeichentrickserie erschaffen. Beschreibung Die Abstammung von Triple Threat ist unbekannt, doch aufgrund seiner physischen Natur ist zu vermuten, dass er ein Mutant seines Volkes sein könnte. Triple Threat besitzt statt einen drei Köpfe, jeder mit einem unterschiedlichen Aussehen, einer anderen Färbung und einer eigenen Persönlichkeit: *Der mittlere Kopf ist von blauer Farbe mit einem einzigen Auge, ähnlich einem Zyklopen. (Aufgrund von Triple Threats Hautfarbe ist anzunehmen, dass dieser auch der eigentliche Kopf seiner Spezies ist.) Dieser Kopf ist der intellektuelste unter den dreien und übernimmt die Rolle des Planers und Anführers. *Der rechte Kopf ist von tiefroter Farbe und der einzige der drei, der einen Haarwuchs aufweist. Dessen Persönlichkeit ist die des ungeduldigen und gewaltlustigen Schlägers, der bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit lieber seine Fäuste einsetzen will, anstatt Vorsicht walten zu lassen. *Der linke Kopf ist von gelber Farbe und in seiner Persönlichkeit ein Witzbold mit kindisch-dümmlichem Gemüt. Wegen dieser so unterschiedlichen Persönlichkeiten in einer Person liegen die Köpfe oftmals im Streit um das richtige Vorgehen, obwohl sie bei einer direkten Bedrohung schnell ihre Differenzen beiseite legen und reagieren können. Als Beförderungsmittel und persönliche Waffe gleichermaßen benutzt Triple Threat einen speziellen Panzer. Cartoonserie (2003) thumb|200px|Triple Threats KöpfeTriple Threat war ursprünglich ein professioneller Wrestler und sogar amtierender Champion, wurde aber aus dem intergalaktischen Ringerverband ausgeschlossen wegen exzessiver Gewaltanwendung (in der Zukunft ist Wrestling zu einer sanften "Tanz"-Show heruntergekommen, in der keinerlei physische Gewalt angewendet wird). Wütend über diese Degradierung beschloss Triple Threat, sich das zu holen, was ihm "gebührte", und platzte in eine Wrestling-Veranstaltung im New Madison Square Garden hinein, um dem derzeitigen Champion den Trophäengürtel zu entreißen und nebenbei auch die Kasse des Gardens zu plündern. Zu Triple Threats Unglück jedoch waren Raphael und Leonardo unter den Zuschauern im Garden, und Raphael, der sich nach der lahmen Vorstellung im Ring und einer allzu groben Behandlung durch Triple Threat nach mehr Action sehnte, nahm die Gelegenheit wahr und fügte Triple Threat in aller Öffentlichkeit eine schmähliche Niederlage zu. Einige Zeit später versuchte Triple Threat, durch einige alte Comics inspiriert, sich als "Superschurke" zu versuchen, nur um gleich zwei Superhelden über den Weg zu laufen: Turtle Titan (alias Michelangelo) und dessen Nachfolger, Turtle Titan II. Obwohl die beiden Helden sich zuerst erbittert untereinander stritten, weil Michelangelo die Maske des Turtle Titan als sein exklusives Recht ansah, gelang es den beiden Titans gemeinsam, Triple Threat eine (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes) niederschmetternde Niederlage zuzufügen. Schließlich tauchte Triple Threat noch einmal während eines Wohltätigkeitsrennens auf, wo er versuchte, die Wagen der Teilnehmer durch ferngesteuerte Sabotageroboter an sich zu reißen. Zu seinem Leidwesen aber nahmen auch die Turtles, gesponsort von ihrem Freund Cody Jones, gleichfalls am Rennen teil, und mit der Hilfe von Raphaels altem (bzw. in diesem Fall neuen) Freund Godman Falcon gelang es ihnen, Triple Threat erneut unschädlich zu machen und der Polizei zu übergeben. Triple Threats aktueller Status ist unbkannt. Auftritte *"Headlock Prime" *"Clash of the Turtle Titans" *"Race for Glory" Trivia *Die Persönlichkeiten von Triple Threats Köpfen sind klare Pendanten der Turtles: Der zentrale Kopf vereinigt Leonardo und Donatello, der rechte repräsentiert Raphael, und der linke steht für Michelangelo. Siehe auch *Raphael *Godman Falcon *Turtle Titan *Turtle Titan II en:Triple Threat Kategorie:Charaktere (2003 Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere aus dem Jahr 2105 Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Aliens Kategorie:Kriminelle